1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for the detection of airbag deployment.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicles have a telematics system that will send an emergency notification in a crash situation. These systems typically receive an electronic signal from the airbag controller indicating if the airbag has been deployed. For systems that are built into a vehicle, an electronic notification from the airbag controller can be a simple and reliable way to determine whether the airbag has been deployed. However, many other vehicles do not include an integrated telematics system. For example, the driver may desire to add a crash notification device after the vehicle is purchased. In this scenario, trying to wire the device to the airbag controller in the aftermarket may be costly, unreliable, and may void the system warranty. In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system for the detection of airbag deployment.